Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of computers, and specifically to optimize planning of computer resources, such as allocating computer resources.
Conventionally server consolidation using virtualization has been used to reduce the total number of physical servers by hosting multiple Operating System (OS) images on a single physical box using virtualization technologies. Proper capacity planning to determine the number of OS's that can run as Virtual Machines (VMs) on a single physical host and how many such physical hosts will be required and are key to a successful server consolidation. One of the challenges is of capacity planning for the target physical servers hosting multiple OS images as VMs. Analysis of historical utilization data helps in better decision making and removes the need for any guess work in planning the optimization solution. However given the variation in type and characteristics of workloads, even for an experts in this filed, capacity planning using the analysis information becomes more of an art than science, relying on subjectivity of the analysts. Capacity planning from server consolidation perspective is complex.